The One That Got Away
by Corn-Dawgs-are-Awhsum
Summary: AU Kendall songfic. OneShot "Knight in shining armour always saves the Damsel in distress." "And they always fall in love…wait, you-me-love-WHAT?" Kendall/OC Annalisa Baker


a/n: …hai.

I'm writing fanfiction again! Yeyz! *canned cheering from teh crowd*

This a Kendall songfic~ the song is The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. (It's not the full song, just the first verse and the chorus) Bold italics are lyrics. Enjoy…and if you like, review.

This is an AU-ish thing. It's based in a universe where Kendall is a solo artist –BTR doesn't exist- and he's a judge for a T.V show called Something Spectacular- the girl (Annalisa) is Kendall's old best friend…it'll make more sense when you read it- ENJOY! First songfic, CC is welcomed.

DISCLAIMER: **_Fan_** fiction. The clues in the name. I don't own the song, either, that's all Katy's.

Sighing, I picked up my guitar. I could see him on the judging panel, looking bored.

"Annalisa? You're up, have you got your song ready?" One of the crew asked, and I nodded.

_Well, here goes nothing,_ I thought as I walked out onto the stage.

"Annalisa Baker, am I correct?" My old best friend queried, he didn't even look up from his information sheet to see me, "You're 23, from New York. Singer/song writer with a part time job as a waitress." He looked up, _finally,_ and in his eyes I saw a faint flash of recognition, but he didn't act on it.

"Yeah, that's me. Can I sing now?" I didn't mean to sound impatient; I just wanted to get this over and done with. "This is one of my own songs, called _The One That Got Away_. I wrote it about an old friend of mine." The last part was said rather bitterly, and Kendall raised an eyebrow, and gestured for me to continue.

So I did.

FLASHBACK- STARTO.

**_Summer after High School, when we first met,_**

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight, I'm applying for the job here as a waiter." The man in front of me tells the receptionist, and from my spot in line I pipe up.

"S'cuse me dude, but can you hurry it up a bit, I'm in a hurry."

He turns around, and somehow we end up having a discussion that varies from things about what High School was like and what bands we liked that lasted for almost three hours- we ended up getting kicked out of the restaurant.

**_We'd make out in your Mustang to RadioHead,_**

We did that a lot, but we were nothing more than friends- and we'd made an agreement- if either of us got emotionally involved, we'd call it off. But that never happened. At least, I didn't want it to end- you can't help falling for Kendall…he's always been my Knight in plaid.

**_And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos._**

"_Ouch_, that hurt," I grumble, and Kendall snorts, "But they do look very cool." I admire Kendall's eighteenth birthday present to me, a tattoo of a stitched-up heart on my shoulder. He had got one too, on his right arm. We smiled at eachother, and walked home.

**_Used to steal your parent's liquor, and climb to the roof,_**

"I love doing this, Anna; it's nice to feel free." A semi-drunk Kendall slurs, and he indicates to the view of New York we have from the roof of my apartment block. We pour ourselves another drink, toast our friendship, and down it.

**_Talk about our future, like we had a clue,_**

"I want to be a rock star. I'd have fans and I'd be loved by millions of people! How cool would that be, Kendork?" I babble to Kendall, who looks like he's having a hard time not laughing at my excitement.

"I don't mind what I do, Anna, as long as I have my best friend there with me." He replies, and I give him a side-hug.

**_Never dreamt that someday, I'd be losing you._**

"You better remember to text me, Mister." I threaten Kendall. We're at the airport, he's about to go to L.A. He did an audition for Gustavo Roque, and rocked it. So he was moving away from New York, away from me. I didn't want him to leave.

"As if I'd ever be able to forget you, Anna." He smiles, kissing my cheek before walking off.

**_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world,_**

"Us against the world, right, Kendall?" I asked him, and I could hear him chuckle through the phone.

"Us against the world, Annalisa. Us against the world."

**_In another life, I would make you stay,_**

I was asleep on the couch, dreaming about what life would be like if Kendall wouldn't of left, wouldn't of gone and left me alone.

FLASHBACK FINITO,

"**_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away…the one that got away."_** I sang, and I'd taken off my jacket and was showing the tattoo on my left arm- the same one Kendall had on his right.

"That was…incredible. And Kendall, don't you have that same tattoo on your arm too?" James Diamond, a famous fashion designer and ex-model asked, and Kendall was just sitting there. Silent. Thinking.

"He does, yes. It's because we got it at the same time. 1:35, July second, 2008. My eighteenth birthday…" I trail off, and the judge next to him, Carlos Garcia (professional stunt man and daredevil) chokes on his soda.

"Did you two, like know each other?" He demands, and Kendall sighs. Quietly. Almost in audibly.

"Yes, Carlos. We did, before Kendall got famous. I'm not really surprised he doesn't remember me, he's been ignoring my texts, calls and emails for the past two years." I mutter into the mic, placing my guitar on the ground.

"Well, I don't really care about the fact you two know each other, all I know is that you're amazing, Annalisa. You got my vote, babe." James says, and winks when he says 'babe.' What a _flirt. _Carlos agrees with him, and the fourth judge, Kelly Wainwright, a talent spotter, grins and gives me double thumbs up.

"Kendall? Kendall. DUDE. Is she going through or what?" Carlos prompts him, but all Kendall does is stand up, and storm out of the room.

"Anna, you can deal with that." Kelly tells me, and I almost faint. I start protesting before Carlos cuts in.

"Go, go! Before I go after him- and I'm a brown belt and really annoyed with him at the moment." I dropped the mic and ran.

After ten minutes of searching, I found Kendall in his dressing room. It was a mess- his mirror was smashed, and the armchair was on its side. He was in the dead centre of the room, head in hands, and it sounded like he was sobbing.

"Kendall? Why did you storm off?" I asked him softly, sitting opposite him. I wasn't angry with him, oh _no, _I'd gotten over the anger. I was just hurt. Badly.

"I left you, Anna. I broke my promise to you. You had to deal with everything alone…it wasn't us against the world." He muttered, head still in his hands.

"Ken-doll, I was twenty years old when you left. I could deal with things." I mumbled, and he looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"But that's the thing. Anna, I liked having to protect you, it gave me a purpose. You're the only reason I didn't leave earlier, Anna." He admitted, and I chuckled. He gave me a confused look.

"I didn't really mind that you left, Kendall. It's the fact that when you hit the big time, your best friend from New York was just like another fan-girl. Someone who loved you, but you didn't really know, a stranger to think of a better word." I stood up, and held my hand out. "Now come with me, Mister Knight, I have something to show you." He was shaking slightly, but he took my hand and we went up the stairs to the roof.

"Why're we up here, Anna?" Kendal asked me, and I sat down and patted the space next to me.

"I stole this from my mom's liquor cabinet before I came," I held up a liquor bottle,"I was planning on having a one-woman party on this roof, but you're here, so we might as well, right?" I explained, and he looked shocked.

"Do you even want to know why I haven't talked to you for about two years?" he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Depends whether it's a good reason or a stupid reason." I replied, and he looked at the ground and muttered something I couldn't quite catch.

"What?"

He repeated it, and I laughed.

"Oh god, I feel so pathetic now. You forgot to put my number in your new phone?" I'd always had a knack for translating for Kendall when he spoke quietly and overly-fast.

"Well, yeah… you don't mind?" Kendall scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I thought you'd been ignoring me because you'd forgotten me. I heard Knighties at uni saying things about 'Kendall's damsel in distress' and I thought it was girlfriend- but apparently you talk about me, like, loads in interviews…I didn't know they were talking about me until I watched one before I came here. 'My Damsel in a New York apartment block'? Really, Kendall?" I asked, bemused.

"You never realised, did you?" Kendall looked upset, and for the second time that day, I was wondering what he was on about. "Anna, have you ever read fairy tales, like Rapunzel?"

"Well, duh, that's what my dad read to me when I was young- it's always been my favourite story." I said matter-of-factly.

Kendall chuckled. "Knight in shining armour always saves the Damsel in distress." It was a short reply. Blunt, and vague. Well, vague if you didn't know Kendall.

"And they always fall in love…wait, you-me-love-WHAT!" I gasped, and the first thing my brain clicked onto was the fact that _Kendall loved me too. _

"That didn't come out the way I wanted it to. But yeah, pretty much." I squealed and I couldn't control myself.

I straddled his legs and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he eventually started kissing back. Eventually, we ran out of air, and when we pulled apart, we leant our foreheads together.

"Wh-what was _that?" _Kendall asked, gasping.

"Use your head, dummy," I replied, and then I whispered in his ear,

"Love you, Ken-dork."

"Love you too, Anna. So much." Kendall whispered back. And we sat there and watched the sunset, and I was content for the first time since Kendall left .

I had him now. I wasn't going to let him be the one that got away-not this time.

A/N 2: Awh, mushy ending. I apologise if it was _meh. _If it was _yey! _Or even _it was okay, I suppose…_ be sure to review, please!

**Again, I don't own BTR or the song The One That Got Away- **_but I wish I did._

Thanks for reading!

~CornDawgsAreAwshum~


End file.
